Cowboy Bebop: Before The Blues
by ReelGeek
Summary: 10 chapter prequel to the Cowboy Bebop series which focuses on the exploits of Spike, Vicious, and Julia. The story also tells of how they became close friends and their eventual downfall.
1. PrologueChapter 1: Seems Like Old Times

PROLOGUE: ONE LAST WALTZ  
  
It's a quiet evening on Mars. Spike Spiegel, bounty hunter, walks to the Red Dragon headquarters. As he walks in, Spike draws both of his guns and begins to shoot all the thugs in his area. As he heads toward the elevator, a thug pops out, shoots Spike in the gut. He replies back by shooting the thug up. The door to the elevator opens to reveal Shin, an ally of Spike.  
"Shin, where is Vicious?"  
"Top floor." As Shin and Spike head up to the top floor, Shin is shot and killed by a thug. In retaliation, Spike kills the thug. As he arrives at the main chamber, he opens the door to reveal Vicious standing on a stairway with the night sky surrounding both men.  
"So, you're finally awake. As I have said before Spike, I'm the only one who can kill you."  
"How 'bout I return those words back Vicious." Spike then runs up the stairway as both men begin to clash with their weapons. Vicious cuts Spike with his katana twice as Spike shoots it out of his hands. Spike then takes the katana the same time Vicious takes the gun. They stop for a moment as they look at each other in the eye.  
"Julia's dead. Let's end it all right now."  
"If...that is your wish, Spike." Both men then exchange their weapons, and at the same time, Spike shoots Vicious right in the chest as Vicious slashes Spike in his gut. Both men fall to the ground as Spike's gut sprays out blood. While on the ground, Spike looks up at the stars and remembers Julia's final words to him.  
"This...is...just...a dream," she says. Spike's reply back to her, "a bad dream." It's now become mourning as Spike starts to descend the stairway holding his gut as he comes across a bunch of syndicate members who don't know what's going on. As a gesture to them, Spike smiles at them and points his index finger, making his hand into a gun-like shape.  
"Bang." Spike then falls to the ground.  
  
As I lay there just about to die from being slashed up by Vicious, I could only think back to how this whole incident came about. It all happened all so many years ago when I was a different person, when life was different, along with the people I knew.

CHAPTER ONE: SEEMS LIKE OLD TIMES  
  
I was born on the planet of Mars, October 10th, 2044. I never knew my parents. I grew up on the streets earning money as a pickpocket. I learned the trade by the aid of an old homeless man named Senchiro. He took me under his wing for five years teaching me, not only the art of pickpocket, but how to steal when needed, and cheating (especially when it came to Senchiro and I playing the other bums for money in order to survive).  
  
A young Spike and Senchiro, who has a paper-thin mustache, wears a baseball cap stand together on the street corner as they eye the people that go by on the street. Senchiro points out to an old businessman who waits at the crosswalk while talking on his cell phone about making a business acquisition.  
"You see that one?"  
"He looks rich," says Spike.  
"He's a businessman, and they carry large amounts of money. Not only that, but credit cards as well."  
"What's a credit card Senchiro?"  
"Credit cards my boy, is something that you use when you don't have any cash on you."  
"Wow! Can I go for it?"  
"I don't know Spike. There has to be a big crowd. If there isn't, then we might get spotted. Just wait and you blend in with the crowd and take the wallet from him."  
"Blend in?"  
"Yeah, it's like camouflaging yourself so you won't be seen. In other words my boy, just be real sneaky when you walk amongst the crowd."  
Both wait about five minutes when a big crowd starts to pile in.  
"All right now Spike, go on before the people have to cross the crosswalk."  
Spike then quickly, but slowly, goes into the crowd as he looks for the businessman. As he passes by a bunch of people, most of them young women who have a bunch of shopping bags with them, young college students, and business associates. Spike manages to find the old businessman up front, still talking to someone on his cell phone. Spike then very carefully reaches his right hand into the man's right back pocket and take out the wallet, but accidentally gets bumped into by a young college fellow. Spike then starts to run for it. The old businessman looks behind himself as he checks his back pocket for his wallet. He then suspects the young college fellow of stealing his wallet.  
"You little bastard!" shouts the old businessman.  
"Huh, what?" says the college fellow.  
The old businessman then starts to hit the college fellow on the head. Spike looks off in the distance laughing at the two men going at it. Spike then goes over to where Senchiro is and gives him the wallet. Senchiro looks through the wallet as he finds a bunch of cash. He takes it out of the wallet and starts to count it.  
"My god, there's 800 Woolongs here! Ah, it's nothing but great dining for us tonight!"  
It's nighttime now, and both Spike and Senchiro are eating at the local Chinese restaurant called Ming Lo's. While inside, both guys are chowing down on a bunch noodles and steamed rice.  
"I must say boy, this is the best we've ever eaten." Says Senchiro.  
"Sure is."  
"You know what?"  
"What?"  
"How 'bout you and I go see a movie?"  
"Which one?"  
"A Bruce Lee movie that's playing at the drive in."  
"What's it called?"  
"Enter The Dragon."  
"Sounds really neat. Is it a monster movie?"  
"No boy, it's a kung-fu movie."  
"Oh cool!"  
"Trust me, after this, you'll really learn to appreciate the masterful artistry and moves of the great Bruce Lee."  
Later on, Spike and Senchiro are sitting in the balcony area in a stolen car as they eat a bunch of popcorn and sip on sodas. Enter The Dragon plays on a gigantic screen.  
"So tell me again Senchiro, why did we just steal a car?"  
"Well Spike, we can't just go to a drive in without a car. That's why at a drive in there's a bunch of cars"  
"Oh."  
The scene where Bruce Lee fights a bunch of guards with a pair of nunchakus plays out on the screen.  
  
After he died when I had turned 16, he gave me all the money he had saved up for me, 3,000 Woolongs. All from pick pocketing over the many years I was with him. Reason for this was that he was a believer of saving rather than spending. Hence the both of us usually eating noodles and stuff we got at the local 7-11. By the age of 17, I made my way to the planet Earth. Once I got there, it was pretty much a baron planet with not much left to it, which much of the old timers used to talk about. I manage to get myself an apartment. To help pay for the rent and what not, I began to pickpocket again from people. Eventually, fate would bring me to a man named Doohan, who just happen to be an aviation junkie. In order for him not to turn me into the police, I offered my services to him. So, I moved out of my apartment, and into his place he had where he kept the most marvelous looking thing. A mono racer that he had modified into a fighter jet he dubbed, Swordfish II. The ship has folding wings in order for easy storage; twin machine guns attached to each wing on the ends, and plasma cannon. While there, I helped him repair many planes, ships, or fight jets that people brought in for a fix, in which I learned quickly how many of the different aircrafts worked.  
  
Spike walks over to one of the big airplane hangers where the Swordfish II is sitting. He walks around it marveling in its beauty. Doohan comes up behind Spike. "She's a beauty isn't it?" says Doohan. "She sure is. Think I could fly it?" says Spike. "Well, if you think you have what it takes, then by all means, I'll teach you to fly her around."  
  
In his spare time, he taught me how to navigate the Swordfish II around and use it to my advantage. I became so good with it; the old man let me have it as a going away gift when I left Earth to go back to Mars.  
  
"Well son, you've done some mighty fine work here. You sure you don't want to stay?" "I've made up my mind, and I'm going back to Mars." "Well, you're going to need something to get there." "What are you talking about? I'll hitch a ride or something." "That'll get you nowhere. Take the Swordfish." Spike becomes very amazed at what he just heard. "What? But that's yours" says Spike. "Kid, you're a better pilot than I am when it comes to flying that thing, so, I gift it to you." "Man Doohan, I don't know what to say." "Just take it. I knew someone like you would one day come by and want to have it. I guess you were the right person." "Guess so." "Well, it certainly has been great." "You should stop by sometime." "Indeed I will."  
  
A year past by the time I was back on Mars, it was 2062, and once again, down on my luck. I then resorted back to my ways of stealing from others. I remember one Wednesday afternoon I was in a convenience store that was ran by this big woman named Annie, Anastasia to those that know her well. I just so happen to pocket this guy who was buying a couple of magazines. Little did I know that I just stole from a powerful syndicate boss by the name of Mao Yenrai. I ended up getting caught thanks to Annie's husband who just happened to spot me also stealing some packs of noodles. To my surprise, Mao wasn't mad with whatsoever. His words to me were, "well kid, you may be some punk thief, but you sure as hell have potential." From that point on, I was asked by Mao to work with him and a few others at the Red Dragon syndicate, which consisted of three old men named Wang Long, Ping Long and Sou Long. This is where our story gets interesting.  
  
Spike and Mao are walking down a corridor where they enter into an office where the three heads of the Red Dragon sit. They're very old as they sit up in their big chairs with smiles on their faces as they lay their eyes upon Spike. "Ah, Mao, tell us about this young man you have brought before us." Says Wang. "Well gentlemen, I have before you all, a young man who I think will finally serve us well and bring the respect to this organization. Gentlemen, this man is named Spike Spiegel" Mao says. "Hmm, Spike Spiegel eh?" replies Ping. "You have any experience working for people like us?" "No, I couldn't say I have." "Well..." says Sou as he closely examines Spike. "Judging from your stature and size, you should make one excellent fighter. We'll have to have someone instruct you on..." "Actually..." Spike says interrupting Sou. "...I do have fighting skills." The three old syndicate bosses look somewhat puzzled for a moment. "Well Mr. Spiegel" says Wang, "Please, shows us your, "skills" for my colleagues and I." "Ok." Wang pushes a buzzer that's next to the desk. Two big thugs then come through the door as they stand and wait for their instructions. "All right you two, I want you both to kill this young man here" Wang says as he points to Spike. The two thugs look at each other, as they both seem a bit confused at first. They both pull out their guns and aim them at Spike. "No, no, without the guns" says Wang. Both thugs then hand over their guns to Mao as he steps back and watches the two thugs pumping their selves up. Spike gives them a little smile as he gets into a fighting position similar to what Bruce Lee what do. Both thugs then charge at Spike as he takes both thugs down with a couple of karate chops and some kicks to the mid-section and the face. The first thug is down and out as the second thug charges at Spike. Spike does a roundhouse kick to the face of the second thug. Spike then gets down to where the thug is on the ground and twists his neck. The three old men get up and start clapping for Spike. "Congratulations Mr. Spiegel, you just earned yourself a job," says Sou. All three of the old men then go over to Spike and shake his hand. "Tell me one thing son," says Ping, "where the hell did you lean to fight like that?" "Bruce Lee movies" says Spike. "You know, you're going to need a whole new attire. How about Mao here takes you to Lee Lee's to get a suit?" says Wang.  
  
So I was accepted into the Red Dragons. I was finally going to be a made man. The next day, Mao and I are at a clothing shop where I try to find a nice suit and tie.  
  
Spike and Mao walk the aisles of the store looking for a good suit. Mao picks out a black suit and tie. Spike closely examines the suit. "As much as I love black Mao, I don't think this suit goes good on me." "What are you talking about? It's classic." "For a Tarantino movie maybe, but not me." Spike walks along an aisle where he spots a navy blue suit with a cream- colored shirt and black tie. Spike looks at it and smiles. Mao walks over and eyes the suit. "You want that one?" "Yeah, it's perfect."  
  
A little later on, while having dinner with Mao, I was introduced to the man in black. No, not Johnny Cash, but someone that would later on become far beyond evil, and his name...was Vicious.  
  
Spike, Mao, and the three heads of the syndicate sit down in a dining room eating noodles, shrimp fried rice, pork with sweet and sour sauce, and some chicken. In the middle of all four men eating, a tall man with white hair dressed all in black came in to sit by Mao. It was man simply known as Vicious. "Ah, Vicious, how good of you to join us for dinner" Wong says. "Mao, please introduce Spike to Vicious." Spike looks down to where Vicious sits by Mao. Vicious just sits there staring at his plate of food that was just brought out by one of the chefs. "Ah Spike, Vicious, Vicious, Spike" says Mao. Vicious just sits there still, eyeing his food, rolling it around with his chopsticks. Spike looks over and gives a grin to Vicious. "Hey. So you're Vicious?" "Yeah" says Vicious. The atmosphere is at unease. Mao is determined to lighten things up. "Ah, well Vicious, how did, ah, the Bonnie job go?" Mao says nervously. "It went fine. Right on schedule" Vicious says boringly. "Well Vicious, I have good news for you" says Wang. "What's that?" "Spike here is going to be your partner," replies Ping. Vicious looks over at Spike. He then looks back at his food. He lets out a small exhale. "All right, when do we start?" Well Vicious, tomorrow" says Wang.  
  
All ready I felt the tension between Vicious and myself. He just seemed so distant as he constantly stared at his food. He was mentally, just not there. After dinner, I invited Vicious to go with me to a local bar where both played a couple rounds of pool. While there, we both talked about what was on our minds and our views on the way we both think of life. He seemed to have a totally different perspective than mine.  
  
Spike takes his pool stick, lines it up with the cue ball and shoots the cue ball at the solid 4 ball. It sinks itself into the left corner pocket.  
"So, what's your take on your job?"  
"Well Spike, at times, it can be something that gives me great pleasure, but sometimes, sometimes, I ask myself how I even got into this rotten core you call a business."  
"Certainly is an odd way of putting it."  
"Well Spike, when you live you're killing people and what not for a living, you'd get exactly what I'm talking about. Trust me, I'm as ruthless as they come."  
"You must have had one hell of a childhood."  
"Nah, I wouldn't say it was that at all. More like the people around me when I got older."  
"I know I have, but I managed to get through it."  
"Life is an obstacle."  
"More like a daze if you ask me" mumbles Spike.  
Spike and Vicious then head over to the bar where they order some drinks.  
"You want to know something Spike?"  
"Sure."  
"About three months back, I was with this guy named Itchi. He was one crazy son of a bitch."  
"What was so crazy about him?"  
"Well, for one thing, the man was pierced all over. Whenever he'd smoke a cigarette, he would be able to blow the smoke out of the holes of his nose where the piercing was."  
"You're shitting me!"  
"I'm not shitting you at all. Of course, when it came to killing, he sure as hell was the master at torturing people in order to get information out of them. When were on this job of finding this guy named Kinji who had screwed over the syndicate by trying to run off with a million woolongs."  
"That's a hell of a lot of money."  
"Except that the guy only made it half way to the train station where we ended up beating the shit out of him and taking him back to this warehouse where we both started questioning him."  
  
As Vicious continues telling his story about interrogating this guy, I then begin to picture what happened as he talks.  
  
The man that Vicious talks about is tied up in a chair, his face battered and bloody from the two men beating him up while trying to get information from him. Itchi stands a few feet behind Vicious in the dark as he pulls out a pack of cigarettes and starts to light one up. Vicious paces around Kinji while Itchi smokes.  
"All right shit for brains, tell me, who was it that put you up this little ordeal?  
The man sits there in the chair, tied up and bleeding from the mouth.  
"I already told you," says Kinji, "it my fucking idea. So what, I'm a greedy bastard."  
"I don't believe one goddamn word you're saying," says Vicious.  
"Believe it."  
Vicious then punches Kinji right in the face. Itchi is in the background still smoking as he strolls on over to where Vicious is.  
"C'mon you bastard! Talk I say, or I'll blow a hole in that small cranium of yours!" shouts Vicious.  
Itchi takes the cigarette out of his mouth and throws it on the ground while exhaling out all the smoke.  
"Vicious, let me give it a shot," says Itchi.  
Vicious then spits in Kinji's face as he walks away. Itchi now stands in front of Kinji as Itchi cracks his neck.  
"All right, no more pussyfooting around and let us both get down to business, shall we?" says Itchi.  
"I already answered your two's fucking questions" says Kinji.  
"But not their fullest advantage. Let me ask you something Kinji, what is it that you value in your life?"  
"I have no life. Why the fuck do you think I stole the fucking money you fucking moron."  
"No, really, what do you value? Think."  
Kinji looks down as his face is almost completely covered in his own bright red blood. He thinks for a moment.  
"Ah, my...my, ah..."  
"Come on now, spit it out."  
"My vintage vinyl records."  
"Really now. What kind?"  
"Rock."  
"Which one is your most priceless one that you own?"  
"My, ah...my original pressing of The Beatles' single, Love Me Do."  
"A Beatles man huh? I love The Beatles, but my girlfriend, she happens to be an Elvis person. I mean sure, he's had some good songs like Hound Dog, Jailhouse Rock, and Love Me Tender. But, The Beatles had the more superior sound. This is do to the fact that they had more of a true rock n' roll sound, whereas Elvis had not as much rock n' roll as many people believe to of had, but more of a blues sound. But..." Itchi stops for a moment as he lights up another cigarette. "Let us not beat around the bush here. Now tell me, what were you going to do with the money?"  
"It was suppose to go to a partner I had on Venus."  
"And what pray tell is this partner of yours?"  
"He was..." Itchi says nervously.  
"Go on. He was, what?"  
"He was..."  
Itchi then pulls out a small, but very sharp knife and stabs it through Itchi's left hand as he screams out in pain. Blood starts to gush up in big red globs covering half of his hand.  
"Now Itchi, I had no choice, but to do that to you. Now tell me, who is your partner?"  
"I can't say."  
"Why not?"  
"Because he'll fucking kill me that's why!" screams Itchi.  
"Well he won't as long as you tell us."  
"What the fuck is in it for me?"  
"Well Itchi, your life. I'm sure your life is more valuable than those fucking records you keep at home now isn't it?"  
"Y...yes."  
"Well tell me now Itchi. Who is, your partner?"  
"Takashi."  
"Takashi who?"  
"Takashi Yamamoto."  
  
Now, you're probably wondering, who is this Takashi Yamamoto? Well, I'll tell you. Takashi Yamamoto was born to the proud parents of Su Mi and Lo Pei Yamamoto on August the 4th, 2015. His father, Lo Pei, had been a gunrunner for the now non-existent Green Tiger syndicate. One night, while coming home with his mother from the carnival, both passed by three elder Red Dragon leaders and a couple of their cronies. A panicked Su Mi rushed into the house to find her husband decapitated along with a few associates from the Green Tigers, brutally murdered. This was all apparently from a deal gone bad when Yamamoto's father had tried to secure the deal with the Red Dragons to distribute their shipments through them in order to gain a bunch of money. Takashi had from that day on, sworn revenge on all Red Dragon members.  
  
"See, that wasn't so hard now was it?"  
Kinji shakes his head.  
"Good" says Itchi as he then pulls out another knife, a bigger one this time as he then guts out Kinji's eyeballs while Kinji screams tremendously in agony. All that's left are big black holes where both of Kinji's eyes used to be with blood poring down his face. Itchi just stands there and smiles. Vicious stands there in the background as he looks on.  
"The fuck did you do that for?" says Vicious.  
"Well Vicious, a man who values his record collection more than he wants to value his own life, should choose to suffer than to be let loose."  
  
And that's what happened to Kinji.  
  
Spike sits at the bar in awe as Vicious tells the rest of his story.  
"So he just lets the guy bleed to death?" says Spike.  
"Yeah. I told you he was fucking nuts."  
"You got that right. So, whatever happened to this Takashi guy?"  
"Well, as it turns out, Kinji, was going to give this guy money so he could put a hit on one of our men who just so happens to be holding information on whether or not the Mifune family is going to go through with talks of uniting with the Red Dragon syndicate in order to bring down Yatamoto."  
"Turf wars."  
"That's one way of putting it. I'll be glad when it's over."  
Spike and Vicious continue to finish up their drinks.  
  
The next day, Vicious and I were in a car waiting for "our man" to come out of his apartment so we could pick him up and get him back to the Red Dragons.  
  
Spike and Vicious are sitting in a car looking bored as they wait for their guy to come out of an apartment across the street.  
"So tell me Vicious, who we waiting for?"  
"Our guy."  
"What's his name?"  
"Akira"  
Suddenly, three men dressed in nice black suits walk into the apartment where "their man", is holding up. Both men take notice.  
"Oh shit" says Vicious. "We better go in."  
Spike and Vicious get out of the car and head for the trunk where the open it up and pull out two big pistols. They begin loading their guns as they close the trunk and head for the apartment across the street. They walk up to the front door.  
"So, how are we going to do this?" says Spike.  
"Well, we sure as hell can't go in there packing like the guns of Navarro. We have to play this like business associates."  
"You sure about this?"  
"I'm positive."  
Vicious knocks on the door. The door opens to reveal a young man with medium length hair and glasses. It's Akira, the Red Dragon's informant.  
"May we come in?" says Vicious.  
"Ah, yeah, sure." Says Akira nervously.  
Spike and Vicious enter the apartment as the three black suited men are standing around. The one in the middle is the three's head guy. His name is Murray. Spike and Vicious stand in front of Akira as he shuts the door in the background. Vicious begins to take charge of the situation. He begins to approach the three men with Spike not very far behind.  
"So, who might you be?" asks Vicious to Murray.  
"I was going to ask the same exact thing." Says Murray.  
"Well, my name is Vicious, and this is my partner Spike. Now, why are you and your men here?"  
"My men and I were sent here by Yamamoto."  
"On what grounds?"  
"On the grounds that Yamamoto asks for the presence of this young man here."  
"What for?"  
"He didn't say."  
"I'm afraid you can't have him."  
"And why is that?"  
"Well, for one thing, he's our man, who just so happens to be holding valuable information for us."  
"What's the other reason?"  
Spike seems to realize what's coming next.  
"Well, what's your name?"  
"It's Murray"  
"Well Mr. Murray, you and your men here, are going to have to answer to Mr. Magnum."  
Suddenly, both Vicious and Spike whip out their guns and shoot up Murray's men while Murray finds cover behind the kitchen counter.  
"It's too late. Give it up." Yells Vicious.  
Murray then gets up and tries to shoot at Vicious and Spike but misses them both. Realizing that he's now ultimately screwed, both Vicious and Spike shoot Murray full of bullets until he keels over the kitchen counter that has Murray's blood splattered all over it. Spike walks to the other side of the room where Akira is cowering behind the sofa.  
"Now what in the hell was all that about?" asks Spike.  
"That bastard Yamamoto sent them to get rid of me." Says Akira.  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah I'm sure."  
"C'mon Spike, let's get out of here before the boys in blue arrive.  
Spike and Vicious drive down the road while Akira sits in the backseat.  
"I had a feeling that asshole was up to no good." Says Vicious.  
"Apparently this guy means serious business" replies Spike.  
Spike and Vicious finally arrive back at the syndicate hideout. Inside, Spike, Vicious, and Akira sit down with the three old leaders.  
"So, Vicious, this is the informant?" asks Wang.  
"Sure is" says Vicious.  
"Well young man," says Ping, "tell us what you know."  
"What I know is that Mifune is willing to sit down and talk with this syndicate about uniting to take down Yamamoto."  
"So, Mifune wants to talk huh?" says Sou. "Well, tell him that we would like his presence here immediately so we can all discuss this."  
"Well, I'd be glad to if your two men here are willing to take me."  
All three members look at each other as they all communicate through looks, whispers, and groans.  
"Ok," says Wang, "Spike, you and Vicious, take the young man to Mifune's place."  
"Well do," says Spike.  
  
So we were off to Mifune's where we were in hopes that something good out of all this would soon take place.  
  
Vicious and Spike arrive at Mifune's place. Inside, Spike, Vicious, and Akira talk to crime boss Nonohara Mifune sits in his big black leather chair in his office with a bunch of guards surrounding the room while he watches a rerun of a Green Hornet episode. Mifune is a slightly overweight man with bushy eyebrows and a goatee. Vicious, Spike, and Akira enter the room.  
"Welcome! Take a seat." Says Mifune.  
All three sit in three chairs placed in front of Mifune's desk.  
"Now," Mifune points at Akira, "you must me the Van's informant. Akira is it? I forget names very easily."  
"Yes sir." Says Akira.  
"The Van?" whispers Spike to Vicious.  
"It's like a nickname of sorts for the Red Dragons," whispers back Vicious.  
"Now Akira, have you spoken to them about our situation?"  
"Yes, and they said that they are very willing to have a sit with you about the Yamamoto situation."  
"Ah, indeed I will. We'll do this tonight at the Van's place."  
  
Later that night, Mifune and his men met the three elder Red Dragon members at our place.  
  
In the meeting room, all the members of the Red Dragon sit on one side while Mifune's men sit on the other.  
"So, gentlemen, I see that this Yamamoto situation has begun to escalate," says Mifune.  
"Indeed it has," says Wang.  
"Well, as I'm sure your informant has told you, we would like to have a truce between us, once and for all, so we can eliminate Yamamoto and his empire."  
"So Mifune," says Wang, "do we have a deal?"  
"Yes."  
Mifune shakes hands with all three leaders.  
"We start tonight by sending a message to him, in bullets." Says Wang.  
  
So both the Van and Mifune united to take down a man I've only heard about and never seen. That was until later on that night when Vicious and I went back to the bar we were at last night. Once again were sat at the bar, discussing what we usually talked about. That is, until, Yamamoto decided to show his face.  
  
Spike and Vicious are at the bar drinking.  
"So, what's your opinion on today?" asks Spike.  
"Truthfully, I don't really have one."  
"You have to have an opinion. We just shot up a bunch of guys today."  
"How come you didn't seem worried about killing someone when you killed that guard?"  
"Mao told you about that?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well, he was coming at me and I had no choice but to snap his neck."  
"Well you had no choice of killing those guys today now did you?"  
"I guess your right."  
Suddenly, five men come strolling in through the doors. Four of them big men wearing black trench coats. The Fifth man is none other than Takashi Yamamoto. All five take a seat on down from where Vicious and Spike sit. All of them order a bunch of drinks. While Vicious takes a sip of his beer, he looks over and spots Yamamoto and his guards having drinks. Vicious gives Spike a nudge. He looks over at Vicious.  
"What?"  
Vicious points down the bar at Yamamoto.  
"What about that guy?" asks Spike.  
"That's Takashi!" replies Vicious  
Spike's eyes light up as he now realizes that both him and Vicious are now in trouble, unless something is done about it.  
"So, what should we do?"  
"Well Spike, you got any ideas?"  
He thinks for a moment.  
"Yeah. If anything happens, you know what to do."  
Vicious is somewhat puzzled for a moment as Spike gets up and walks on over to where Yamamoto is sitting. Vicious looks like he's about to panic when seeing what Spike is trying to do. As Spike is seated next to Yamamoto, he orders another drink for himself. He looks over at Yamamoto.  
"So, what do you drink?" asks Spike.  
Yamamoto looks over at Spike.  
"What's it to you, boy?" snarls Yamamoto.  
"Oh, I'm curious. That's all."  
"Well there sure as hell isn't anything you need to be curious about!"  
"Well I wouldn't say that now."  
Yamamoto looks puzzled as to what Spike is trying to get at.  
"Huh? What the hell are you trying to get at?"  
"Well, what I'm trying to get at is the fact that I have six little friends that can run faster than you can."  
Yamamoto looks down as he notices Spike has his gun pointed at Yamamoto's crotch. Yamamoto starts to panic. Spike puts his index finger to his lips as he signals for Yamamoto to be quiet. He tries hard not to panic, but he can't hold it any longer as Yamamoto yells out in terror. Yamamoto's men quickly draw their guns just as Vicious draws his and aims at the four thugs. Everyone in the bar is panicked as everyone ducks under tables and pool tables. Spike grabs Yamamoto as he puts a gun to his head.  
"No one move. We just want your boss!" shouts Spike.  
The four thugs look to see that Vicious has his gun pointed at them. They look back to check Yamamoto for a second, and as they look back, Vicious fires his gun real fast at all four thugs sending them all to the floor dead.  
"Nice job Clint." Says Spike.  
"No so bad yourself Clooney." Says Vicious.  
"Lets get Mr. Yamamoto here and get out of here, shall we?"  
Spike and Vicious take Yamamoto out of the bar. As they leave, Spike stops and looks at the bartender. He gives him a couple hundred Woolongs.  
"Oh and, sorry for your bar." Says Spike.  
Later on, Spike and Vicious arrive back Red Dragon headquarters. Spike and Vicious get out of the car and open the trunk to reveal a beaten and battered Yamamoto. In a big lounge-like area of the building they're at, Mifune is playing cards with Wang. Spike and Vicious enter the room.  
"Ah, what news do you two come to us with?" says Wang.  
"More like a gift." says Spike.  
Mifune and the other Red Dragon members are puzzled.  
"Vicious." Says Spike as Vicious goes out of the room for a moment and brings back Yamamoto as he's thrown onto the floor all tied up. Everyone is in shock to see that both men have gotten Yamamoto. Mifune walks on over to where Yamamoto is lying on the floor. He then viciously kicks him in his ribs. A loud crack is heard throughout the room.  
"How does it feel you lousy son of a bitch!" shouts Mifune.  
He kicks him again.  
"Mifune," says Wang, "leave him. Spike, Vicious, bring him over to us."  
Spike and Vicious carry Yamamoto over to where the three old men sit with Mifune. Wang looks over at Yamamoto, and then slaps him across the face.  
"Takashi, you have disgraced us, and our business colleges far too long for you to try to get away from us." Says Wang.  
"Fuck you! You're nothing but vile trash! You killed my father you bastard!" shouts Yamamoto.  
"YOUR FATHER HAD IT COMING YOU INCIPID LITTLE SHIT! He got what he deserved. And you. You thought that you could try to get back at us by taking what was rightfully ours. You try to take the Van's money. What did you intend on doing with that money anyway?"  
"You want to know old man? I'll tell you. I was going to hire Toshiro Ozu to kill you and that fat piece of shit Mifune!  
"Why us?" says Mifune.  
"It's oh so simple. Once I got rid of the two biggest syndicates here on Mars, then I'd finally become the bigger man here, then, my revenge against the Van would be complete. You two are nothing but losers!"  
Mifune and the three old men then talk amongst themselves for a couple of minutes. Wang goes over to the wall where sets of samurai swords are hung on a nice wooden rack. He takes the third one from the rack. It's long with a black diamond incrusted handle. He then unsheathes the sword and walks over to where Yamamoto is on the floor, right on his knees. Both Yamamoto and Wang lock eyes for a moment, as Yamamoto knows what's coming next. Wang raises his sword up.  
"BASTARD!" screams Yamamoto as Wang slices his head off. A fountain of blood shoots up from Yamamoto's decapitated body as it finally falls to the ground. A couple of thugs come over and scoop of the body and head as they take it out of the room. Mifune walks over and congratulates Wang and the others.  
  
So that's what happened to Yamamoto. He got greedy, and in return, paid a very large price for it. But, it's not really my place to be saying something like that. I just try not to get too involved. Later that night, I retired to my apartment where I laid on my bed, and a cigarette in my mouth looking up at the ceiling, thinking to myself. How long is it going to take? How long before whatever I'm truly destined for comes?

NEXT CHAPTER: JULIA


	2. Chapter 2: Julia

CHAPTER 2: JULIA  
  
It had been six months since I joined up with the Red Dragons and partnered up with Vicious. Over the past few months, we've been doing a lot of work regarding this guy named Harold Mills. Now, from what I've gathered, he's been talking with Toshiro Ozu about uniting to knock off a few of our guys, mainly Mifune. Other than that, business is the same.  
  
Spike lays down on the couch in the lounge, asleep. Vicious is off practicing wielding a samurai sword around. Suddenly, Spike slowly opens his eyes as he sees a beautiful butterfly flying in the air. He closes his eyes for a split second and opens them again as the butterfly is not there. He gets up from the couch and walks on over to another room where the kitchen is. He browses the refrigerator as he finds a box of low mien noodles. He takes the box, goes through one of the kitchen drawers and finds a pair of chopsticks. He then goes back to the lounge area where the couch is, sits down, turns on the TV, and starts eating his noodles. An old silent movie plays on the TV, until; it's suddenly changed to some off the wall game show.  
"Huh?" says a puzzled Spike. He looks up as he notices a young kid name Lin stands next to the couch with the TV remote flipping through channels.  
"Hey now, I was watching that show." Says Spike.  
"And?" says Lin.  
"And, you just changed my show. By the way, who are you?"  
"That's Lin.," says Vicious.  
"Who?" replies Spike.  
"Lin." Says Vicious as walks towards where Spike and Lin are.  
  
Now, this kid, Lin, he was something.  
  
"Since when do we start letting kids in here anyway?" says Spike.  
"Since his parents died. They entrusted that they become part of the syndicate on account of their father's blessing before both of his parents died."  
  
Apparently, Lin's parents had somehow been involved with the Van for a couple of years. His father, a painter by the name of Ken, had been a part time guard for the Van. Him and his family were killed in a freak car accident a few months back.  
  
"Sorry about that kid" says Spike.  
"I'm cool. You should meet Shin."  
"Who's Shin?"  
  
Now Shin, he was the kind of young fellow that needed a lot of practice. But Shin had been an orphan from the time he was ten years old due to his parents abandoning his at the airport. I have no idea how he ended up working for us, but, it seemed to suite him well.  
  
"Shin's also a new associate working for us now, or should I say, you" says Vicious.  
Spike is stunned that he has two kids that have to work for him.  
"WHAT?"  
"Yeah. Orders from the bosses."  
"What do you mean orders?"  
"All three agreed for you to take both Lin and Shin under your wing so they can get the hang of things."  
"Well what am I spouse to do with them?"  
"Teach them stuff, like, the business. You know."  
Spike isn't too happy with the news. Lin sits on the couch beside Spike as he still flips through the channels.  
"Well, where's this, Shin at?"  
"Shin. He's off right now doing some work with another employee of ours."  
"Who, another kid for me to baby-sit? If it is, then you can forget about it."  
Suddenly, a young woman with long brunette hair walks through the doors carrying some files. This is Julia. Another person follows; it's a young kid, and his name is Shin. As Julia walks, Spike begins to eye her. As does Julia as she walks by him. She walks up to Vicious and kisses him on the cheek.  
"So, who's the lady?" asks Spike, smoothly.  
"This tall glass of beautiful is Julia." Says Vicious. Spike stands up.  
"We haven't been formally introduced. I'm Spike..."  
"Spiegel," says Julia, interrupting Spike, "I've heard about you from Vicious. He says you're one hell of a fighter."  
"Well, I may be good, but I'm not that great. Bruce Lee, he was a great fighter."  
Julia giggles a bit as she smiles at Spike. Shin is over on the couch with Lin as they both watch some rerun of an old show.  
"Oh, ah, Shin, say hi to Spike." Says Julia. Shin waves at Spike.  
"So, I'm to show these two the rope aye?"  
"Yup. Oh, and Shin, don't forget to let me know if Mifune is going to wanting to talk with Sergio or not."  
"I know, I know, I'll be sure to ask him." Says Shin.  
"Well you two, I got to go. Maybe us three can have dinner or something later on?"  
"Sure," says Spike, "when and where?"  
"How 'bout, Bon's Billiards at ten?"  
"Sure."  
"All right, and Vicious, don't forget that the bosses upstairs want to have a talk with you."  
"When?" says Vicious.  
"I think they wanted to speak with you now?"  
Vicious lets out a sigh.  
"All right then. Spike, be sure to show these guys around."  
"I know." Says Spike as he tries eating the rest of his noodles. Both Julia and Vicious leave the room as Spike sits there on the couch eating his noodles with Lin and Shin.  
"So, aren't you going to teach us anything?" asks Lin.  
"In time."  
"What's that suppose to mean?" says Shin. Spike gets a little frustrated as he then puts down his noodles and gets up from the couch.  
"Ok, the both of you, up." Both kids get up.  
"Let us go out so we can some fresh air and some room, shall we?"  
  
About ten minutes later, all three of us were at the local park where we stood under a bunch of from the bright sun. It was there, I taught them the kind of wisdom of fighting that one would need to know about how to fight.  
  
Spike, Shin, and Lin are standing in the shade under a couple of old trees with nicely cut green grass all over and fresh air to help clear the lungs.  
"So, what are you spouse to teach us?" says Shin.  
"Well, you two were already taught about the business side of the business you two are in, am I right?" asks Spike. Both Shin and Lin nod their heads yes.  
"Well the both of you need to learn how to defend yourselves. You see, when either one of you are up against someone or a group of people, you need to have, flow."  
"Flow?" asks Lin.  
"Flow," says Spike, "the flow you have is the most important, not power. In order to have flow, you have to flow like water." Both kids seem to be puzzled.  
"Now, I want one of you to come at me." Shin and Lin look at each other. "Come on, attack me." Shin then runs after Spike, but he smoothly dodges him as Shin trips and falls on the ground. "What the?" says Shin. Spike begins to smirk at Shin. "You see, I told you, you have to learn to flow." Shin then gets back up and walks back over to where Lin stands. "Now remember, when you flow, you flow like water. Now water can flow along slowly, or it can beat down aggressively. Think about it. Lin, you try it." Lin becomes real nervous as he expects what'll happen to him but quickly sucks it up and then goes at Spike. Once again, Spike dodges Lin, but Lin then side kicks Spike in gut. Spike delivers back a karate chop to Lin's neck as he then lifts Lin up by his left leg and flips him on the ground. Shin stands in shock. "Good job. I can see you're starting to understand." "Oh yeah, I understand that you're liable to kill me!" says Lin as his head falls the ground. Spike then points to Shin. "Ok Shin, once more from the top." Shin stands there in fear. "Hmm, I'm going love this." Mumbles Spike as he develops a smile on his face.  
  
While I began to teach my so called "students", Vicious was off back at the Red Dragon headquarters with Julia in the meeting room where the three heads discussing what our plans of something big.  
  
In a gigantic-like meeting room, the three heads sit at the head of the table in their chairs while Vicious and Julia sit at the other end. Some thugs stand by the door and act as security. "So, what's new?" asks Vicious to the three heads. "Well, to begin with, remember that former partner of yours that used to work with us before he went off to become a bounty hunter?" says Wang. "Itchi?" "Correct." "What going with him?" "Well," says Pang, "he's decided to join our enemy Ozu." "Interesting, what else?" "And he may have had contact with Mills about an assassination attempt on Mifune. If this were to happen Vicious, this could start an all out war with Ozu, and it sure wouldn't be pretty." Says Ping. "But what re we worried about. We have enough men." "But not nearly enough fire power as Ozu and his men have." Says Wang. "I can see where this is a problem." "Well, we want you and Spike to go see Mills and find out what he knows about Itchi." Vicious and Julia then exit the room. They walk down the long hallway to the elevator. The doors open, they both walk in, and they press the button for the ground floor. Julia seems to stare off into the distance. "What's wrong?" says Vicious. "It's nothing, really." Says Julia. "You can tell. What's on your mind?" "There's something I don't like about this." "Julia, there's nothing to worry about. Not in a thing in the world can take me away from you." "There is something." Murmurs Julia. In the lounge, Spike sits on the couch asleep with is feet propped up on the coffee table. Vicious and Julia then walk in the room. Vicious walks over to Spike. "We got work to do." Says Vicious. Spike opens up his right eye as it stares at Vicious. "Who and where?" "I'll explain on the way." Spike yawns, gets up off the couch, with both hands in his coat pockets, walks out with Vicious. On the way, Spike eyes Julia. She notices him and smiles. Spike smiles back as he walks out of the room. On the road in Vicious' car, Vicious begins to inform Spike of what's going on. "So, what happened with Itchi anyway?" "Who knows," says Vicious, "he was always a crazy ass person." "I would expect so from the stories you told me." Vicious and Spike then arrive at a seedy looking apartment complex where a bum outside sits drinking a bottle of booze from a brown paper bag. Vicious and Spike walk into the building, and take the elevator to the third floor where they then walk to room 237. They knock on the door. The door opens up to reveal a girlish-looking guy (a prostitute). "Yes?" says the Prostitute. "Where's Mills?" says Spike. "I'm glad you came, please come in." Spike and Vicious walk into the apartment as the prostitute closes the door from behind. "So, what's wrong with Mills?" says Spike. "I don't know. He's been depressed all day. First, he said he wanted to make love, and then he said that he felt tired. I don't know, maybe you can try to talk to him." "Where is he?" asks Vicious. "The bedroom." All three then walk into the bedroom where Mills (a young man around the age of 25, big brown bushy hair, black suite and tie, and penny loafer shoes.) lays on his back looking very out of it.  
  
Now, this guy, Mills, he was a real character. Harold Mills grew up on the planet of Jupiter to the parents of two beatnik musicians. Nothing much is known about his childhood, other than the fact that he usually kept to himself. And also the fact that he had preferred those "downtown drag queen types".  
  
"Mills." Mills' eyes move toward where Spike stands. "Yeah? Who wants to know?" "We're from the Van." "Really?" "Yeah, really." "So what." "You're very important to us. You want to clue me and my friend over there why you're important to the Van?" Mills turns over on his side. "Please, I don't want anything to do with them or you for that matter." "What if your life depended on it?" "Life? What life? I have no life." Spike then reaches over to where Mills is, pulls him over, and slaps him hard across the face. "Listen very closely, snap...out...of it. Now, please tell me, what is it that Ozu wants you for?" "He and some guy with piercings wanted me off some guy named Mifune, but he didn't say much else, I swear."  
"Get up. We have to go then."  
As Spike, Vicious and Mills leave the apartment, the prostitute walks to Mills and kisses him on the cheek.  
"Call me," says the Prostitute.  
"Uh, yeah, I'll try," says Mills.  
As the three men walk out of the building and to the car, out from an alleyway, walks Itchi with a couple thugs to accompany him. They walk slowly behind where Spike, Vicious, and Mills are. Itchi and his men then come to a halt.  
"Vicious."  
All three men turn around as they see Itchi behind them, only standing a few feet away as Itchi begins to smoke a cigarette.  
"So, how's it going?" asks Itchi.  
"Good. You?" says Vicious.  
"Oh you know me, so many people to kill, so little time. By the way, how's that girl of yours, Julia?"  
"Fine. She's just fine," says Vicious.  
"Good. You know, I never mentioned it before to you, or anyone else for that matter Vicious."  
"What's that?" angrily asks Vicious.  
"How I'd love to, tear her pretty flesh apart."  
Itchi then whips out his gun and shoots Mills right in the head with blood splattering all over his face as he falls to the ground. Spike and Vicious then start shooting at Itchi and his men. Both Spike and Vicious manage to duck behind the car as Itchi and his men start shooting at them. Vicious runs out and manages to shoot Itch a couple times in the arm and the legs, but is also shot by Itchi at the same time in the shoulder. Spike takes out both thugs by shooting them in the head and chest. All that covers the little area is wounded and dead bodies with blood strewn everywhere.  
Spike manages to get Vicious in the car and drive off as a now paralyzed Itchi gets up slowly to start shooting at the car driving away, only managing to shoot out the back window in the process. As they drive down the road, Vicious sits in the passenger seat with blood all over him.  
"I damn, I'm gonna die," says Vicious in great agony.  
"Listen to me, you're not going to die. Ok? Now, here's the news, I'm going to take you back to headquarters where we're going to get you fixed up and we're gonna get that bastard Itchi.  
"I gonna die!" screams Vicious in agony.  
"I want you to say you're not going to die," says Spike.  
Vicious screams out in pain and smashes his window with the butt of his gun.  
"Say the words! Say 'em!"  
"NOOO!" screams Vicious.  
"SAY THE FUCKING WORDS! SAY IT! SAY THE MOTHERFUCKING WORDS RIGHT NOW! SAY 'EM!"  
"I'm...not gonna...die," says Vicious.  
"Correct my friend."  
Back at the headquarters, Vicious lies in a bed all bandaged up, sleeping as the doctor comes out of the room to address Spike and Julia.  
"How is he?" asks Spike.  
"He's doing well. But he'll have to rest for awhile till he can get back on his feet," says the doctor.  
"Thank you doctor," says Julia.  
Spike walks in the room to look over at Vicious. He then walks out of the room as Julia runs towards him.  
"Wait, where are you going?" asks Julia.  
"Taking care of business."  
Both stand there looking at each other. Spike gives a little smile to Julia as he walks off down the hall.  
  
That night, I made sure to send a message to Ozu. I was going to even the score by going after Itchi.  
  
Later that night, Spike arrives at an abandoned factory. He gets out of the car, as he stands there eyeing the place.  
  
I managed to find out where Itchi had been hiding out. Most in part by one of the wounded thugs of Itchi's I found at the hospital by chance.  
  
Spike then begins to walk into the factory, armed to the brim with weapons, but concealing them in an overcoat. In the factory, it is dark, but with some light coming from the moon in the sky shining it's light into the broken windows.  
"Spike."  
Suddenly, Itchi's voice echoes throughout the factory as Spike looks around to see where it came from.  
"I expected Vicious to come, but I guess I'll have to deal with you."  
Suddenly, a knife flies from the dark recesses of the factory and into Spike's arm as Spike whips out two guns and starts shooting around. Spike pulls the knife out of his arm as Itchi walks in front of Spike with a samurai sword.  
"Now, let us settle this, man...to man."  
Itchi then begins to charge at Spike. Spike then starts shooting at Itchi as Itchi wields his sword around to bounce off the bullets. He finally gets to Spike as Spike uses both guns to block the sword away from him. Spike then kicks Itchi in the gut sending him to the ground as Itchi's sword falls out of his hand and to the ground. Spike draws his guns at Itchi, but Itchi pulls out two small knifes from his boots and shoots them at Spike as they fly into the barrels of both guns. Spike throws them down as Itchi manages to quickly grab his sword and swing it at Spike as he moves out of the way.  
Itchi swings his sword again as he slashes Spike across the chest. Spike then punches Itchi in the face. Itchi then super kicks Spike, sending him down to the ground. Suddenly, about ten thugs appear and circle around the abandoned factory aim their guns at Spike.  
"Ah, it seems that you've just been outnumbered Spike. So, any last words before you die?"  
"Sure...boom."  
Spike then grabs something out of his coat. A detonator. He pushes the button. He takes off his coat as a bunch of bombs are attached to the coat. Itchi, distracted looking at what Spike has done, Spike then grabs a concealed gun from his back and shoots Itchi right in the head, and runs real fast out of building as all the thugs start shooting at Spike. He dives out the front door just when the whole building then bursts into a giant explosion; Spike lays there on the ground, as he starts to cough up some blood.  
Spike manages to drag himself back to the car. As he sits in the driver's seat, with both hands on the steering wheel, he just looks down. Thinking to himself. He then starts to pound his fists into steering wheel, and then begins to cry a bit, cursing obscenities under his breath. He takes a deep breath, and exhales. He does this twice before he starts the engine and then leaves.  
Spike arrives back at headquarters. He then walks into the room where Vicious is asleep, recovering from earlier. Spike walks into the room where he pulls up a chair and sits near Vicious.  
"Well, I got him," Spike says as he looks upon Vicious, still in a deep sleep.  
"I was just thinking to myself, was it really worth it to just killing a man the way I did? But, I guess it was for the better."  
Spike gets up and starts walking out the door, but he turns around and looks at Vicious at the doorway. Spike suddenly feels a presence. He looks behind himself and sees Julia standing behind him.  
"You all right?" says Julia.  
"I'll be fine," says Spike.  
They both look at each other.  
"You hungry?" asks Spike.  
"Yeah," says Julia as she nod her head yes.  
  
So Julia and I decide to go eat at this little restaurant that Mao had suggested to me awhile back.  
  
Spike and Julia sit in a little darkened booth of a restaurant as they both have some fried rice and noodles.  
"So, tell me, how did you and Vicious, meet?" asks Spike.  
"Well, I believe it was about a year or so ago. This was when he was just starting out with the Van, and I just got hired to work as a secretary."  
Both continue to eat.  
"Can I ask you something?" says Julia.  
"Sure," says Spike.  
"Do you believe in fate?"  
"How so?"  
"Well, don't you believe that something was meant to happen for a reason?"  
Spike stares at his food for a moment as he thinks about the question.  
"In a way, yes, but, aren't we all here for one reason or another? It's fate that has put us all in this place. It's, fate that has brought us all together. I don't know. It's something like that."  
"Well, did you ever picture yourself in this business?"  
"Why you ask?"  
"Curious."  
"Aren't we all."  
"To be honest with you, I don't picture a guy like yourself in this kind of business. At least not the business of killing people."  
"Wouldn't matter anyway. They were all going to get it sooner of later."  
"It's a little harsh don't you think?"  
"Then again Julia, it's a harsh world. Shit like that can't be helped. We're all doomed one way or another. Each and every one of us is destined for something. I guess that's something that's left to ourselves and God to decide that."  
"Do you believe that?"  
"I don't just believe it, I know it for a fact."  
"You know it for a fact?"  
"Yes."  
It becomes silent for a moment.  
"So, where did you grow up?"  
"For awhile, as long as I can remember, I think it was Venus. At least that's what I remember. My father was a waltz instructor."  
"And your mother?"  
"Well, my mother was a nurse. What about you?"  
"Me?"  
"Yeah."  
"I have no parents."  
"I'm sorry to hear that. What happened?"  
"I don't know. I never knew them."  
After dinner, Spike drives Julia to where her apartment is. They both get out of the car and walk into the apartment complex and up to where her apartment is. As they get to the door of the apartment, both of them stop and once again, look each other in the eyes.  
"Well, good night," says Spike.  
"Good night," says Julia.  
Julia smiles, and walks into her apartment. Spike stands there looking down as he smiles, and then walks down the hallway.  
  
There was something about Julia that I just couldn't shake. There's something about her that just...I guess I just felt at peace. I didn't think about it then, but I knew real deep down that something was going to go down. I just didn't know when.  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: JOHNNY GOT HIS GUN 


End file.
